As known, computers such as desktop computer (e.g., personal computers) or notebook computers become essential tools in our daily lives. Moreover, keyboards are important input devices of computers. Via the keyboards, users can input characters or perform control operations.
Generally, the keyboard module of the computer or the computer system has a standard key layout. The keyboard module with the standard key layout is a standard QWERTY keyboard. For example, this keyboard module comprises 26 English alphabetic letters and other function keys. The 26 English alphabetic letters are located at specified positions. The function keys such as the arrow keys, the space key, the Enter key, the Ctrl keys, the Alt keys and the Shift keys are arranged around these alphabetic letters.
In other words, the standard keyboard module has a specified size and occupies much space. Especially, the keyboard module of the desktop computer is independently installed. Moreover, the keyboard module of the desktop computer is usually equipped with an additional numerical keypad for allowing the user to input numbers quickly. Moreover, in some working situations such as the playing or drawing situations, it is not necessary to use all keys of the keyboard module. When the keyboard module is placed on a desk surface, the operating space of the user is limited.
For solving the above drawbacks, an assemblable keyboard has been introduced into the market. This assemblable keyboard allows the user to select the desired keys and self-assemble the selected keys. Moreover, by editing a supporting program, the characters or functions corresponding to the selected keys can be defined. Moreover, the function of a combination key (e.g., Ctrl+Z) can be set through a single key. Since the undesired keys are discarded, the overall size of the assembled keyboard is largely reduced. The associated technologies are described in a building block style keyboard Trickey (which was developed by engineering students in University of Tokyo) or Chinese utility model patent 202616109U.
For allowing the selected keys to be electrically connected with each other to transmit signal, the assemblable keyboard comprises a base (or a pedestal) to accommodate plural keys. Moreover, electric connection interfaces corresponding to the circuit board are installed in the base. For example, these electric connection interfaces comprise metal plates, insertion slots and connecting ports. Through the electric connection interfaces, the selected keys are combined together and electrically connected with each other. Moreover, the base is in communication with a computer host through a transmission wire.
However, the conventional assemblable keyboard still has some drawbacks. For example, if the number of keys selected by the user is larger than the number of keys that can be accommodated by the base, the base has to be combined with and electrically connected with an additional base. Consequently, the function of the assemblable keyboard can be expanded. That is, the configuration of the assembled keys, the positions of the assembled keys or the number of the assembled keys will be restricted by the shape of the base and the number of keys that can be accommodated by the base. If the number of the keys to be selected or expanded is smaller than the number of keys that can be accommodated by the base, the unavailable assembling interfaces of the base waste the space of the base. Since the volume of the assembled keyboard is still large, the assemblable keyboard with the expanded base is not user-friendly. In other words, the structural design of the conventional assemblable keyboard is not flexible to the user.